


Home (#ProjectHome)

by larryromance91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Cuteness overload, Fluff, Home, M/M, Song Lyrics, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryromance91/pseuds/larryromance91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry read through ‘Home’ and Louis explains the lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home (#ProjectHome)

**Author's Note:**

> a fluff one shot with Louis and Harry reading through the lyric to Home,

Harry stared down at the notebook in his hand, the binders hard against his palm. 

Louis writing was covering the pages, his cursive writing forming the words. 

On the top of the page was one single word Home. 

Louis was sitting beside him, watching as his eyes traveled over the words. 

..........

Make a little conversation  
So long I've been waiting  
To let go of myself and feel alive

 

So many nights I thought it over  
Told myself I kind of liked her  
But there was something missing in her eyes

I was stumbling, looking in the dark (ohho)  
With an empty heart  
But you say you feel the same  
Could we ever be enough?  
Baby we could be enough

And it's alright  
Calling out for somebody to hold tonight  
When you're lost, I'll find the way  
I'll be your light  
You'll never feel like you're alone

I'll make this feel like home

 

So hot that I couldn't take it  
Want to wake up and see your face  
And remember how good it was being here last night

Still high with a little feeling  
I see the smile as it starts to creep in  
It was there, I saw it in your eyes

 

I was stumbling, looking in the dark (ohho)  
With an empty heart  
But you say you feel the same  
Could we ever be enough?  
Baby we could be enough

 

And it's alright  
Calling out for somebody to hold tonight  
When you're lost, I'll find the way  
I'll be your light  
You'll never feel like you're alone

I'll make this feel like home  
I'll make this feel like home

Baby we could be enough

 

It's alright  
Calling out for somebody to hold tonight  
When you're lost, I'll find the way  
I'll be your light  
You'll never feel like you're alone

I'll make this feel like home

...........

“Lou-I-this is beautiful.” Harry whispered. “So much emotions…” 

“Thanks.” Louis said softly and gently removed the notebook from Harry's hands. 

“What is the meaning behind it?” Harry asked as Louis closed the book and put it on the coffee table. 

“Um, it's kinda cheesy-the meaning behind it I mean.” Louis said, Harry moved closer to Louis and pulled him into his side. 

“Oh c’mon..please?” He begged, Louis sighed. 

“Okay.” He said, Harry gave him a sparkling smile. “To be honest, it's almost like a coming out song...a very discreet one.” He added when he saw Harry's expression. 

“Why the female pronouncions?” Harry asked. 

“Those are about Eleanor, like Management told me to love her, and I tried telling myself that I did. But she missed the sparkle in her eyes. The sparkle I later found in yours.” Louis explained. “The song is somehow about our relationship. How we found each other, came to terms with our feelings and that we both felt the same way.” 

Harry smiled, Louis had basically written the complimenting song to If I Could Fly. 

 

“What about the darkness part?” He then asked. 

“That's our closet,” Louis pressed his lips together. “The empty heart is from our very short breakup in 2014.” 

Harry looked down, that breakup had been kinda violent but they had gotten back together quick. Since they realised they were happier and stronger together. 

 

Louis continued and pulled Harry out of his thoughts. 

“The song is you. You're my home Harry…” Louis said. “Of course, it's urg.” Louis closed his eyes in frustration, not able to express his feelings the way he wanted too. 

“Cuddle?” Harry offered with a small smile. Louis nodded, Harry turned to the side and laid down on the couch while Louis moved to lay down on top of him. Resting his ear against Harry's hard muscular chest, hearing the beat of his heart through the fabric of his black T-shirt. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ smaller frame. Louis let out a breath. 

“And the ‘could we ever be enough?’ ‘Baby we could be enough’?” Harry asked, Louis swallowed. 

“That's basically to the fans in some way, and to you in some way.” He said carefully, choosing his words wisely. “Like, can we be enough to them if we come out? And you reply that we can be enough.” 

“Lou-you are making no sense. But you know the fans support us, and have done for years.” Harry said. Louis nodded. 

“Yeah I know.” He said. 

“Exactly how much of this did Liam and Scott write?” Harry asked and Louis let out a slight chuckle. 

“They wrote some of it.” He said. “In the beginning I wanted to avoid any female pronouncions. But Liam said it would be to obvious when you added the rest of the lyric, and we can't come out yet, so…” 

Harry laughed. Before stopping. 

“Do you think we can come out this year?” He asked. 

“If Modest would let us come out this year, they would've told us in January.” He pointed out, and Harry nodded. 

“That's a good point.” He said. 

They just laid there in silence for a moment, Louis listening to the steady beating of Harry's heart. A heart that beat for millions of people. 

“I love your heart.” He whispered, he didn't see Harry's face but he could tell that he was frowing. “I mean, it beats for the fans. And the fans find comedies in just knowing that your heart beats...and so do I.” 

Harry didn't say anything, but affection and love radiated off of him as he raised a hand to run it through Louis’ already messy hair. 

“I love you.” He whispered and tilted his head to press his lips against the top of Louis’ head, his hair soft under his lips. 

“I love you too.” Louis responded.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my quick one shot in honour of the #ProjectHome  
> get involved if you haven´t.


End file.
